


Obsidian

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Violence, Violent Sex, people made into shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a unique mind. No one could possibly try to comprehend him.</p><p>Sebastian understands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> "Mormor prompt? they’re soulmates, with the blood and knives and fucking and loving down to the depths of their souls and when Jim says No one ever gets to me Seb smiles from behind his rifle because Jim’s soul is a black opal, (onyx and fire and death and fucking gorgeous as hell), and he watches as Seb skins and says Shut the fuck up love and if he dies I’ll make you into shoes, and he gets that look in his eyes - because he, Seb, has gotten to him"—anon

Jim always said that no one understood him, that his mind was too complex for mere mortals to comprehend. That was probably true.

Then again, that never stopped Sebastian. The way he saw things, he didn’t need to “understand” what went on in Jim’s mind, he just had to obey what the consulting criminal ordered.

When Jim said shoot, Sebastian shot.

When Jim said kill, Sebastian killed (and enjoyed every minute of it).

When Jim said “fuck me,” Sebastian tore into him from dusk ‘till dawn, until the smaller man was red and sore and— if they were _really_ having fun— bleeding.

When Jim said “fuck you,” Sebastian was all too ready to get on his hands and knees for his boss.

Jim always did have a twisted set of turn ons. Probably another thing he’d claim no one would understand. Sebastian didn’t mind, he understood all too well.

He didn’t mind when Jim would take a knife or a red-hot needle and carve his name into Sebastian’s flesh. Sebastian was Jim’s and the genius needed the whole world to know it. He probably needed to remind _himself_ that Sebastian belonged to him.

He didn’t mind when Jim would order the violent deaths of all of Sebastian’s former lovers, turning each of them into a different pair of shoes. They were Sebastian’s past, they meant nothing to Sebastian now, and Jim just wanted to make sure that Sebastian’s past would never distract him from their future. And wearing their skin in the form of designer shoes…it was just a reminder of how Jim had triumphed over all of Sebastian’s past loves. Because he had.

He didn’t mind when Jim would try and seduce one Sherlock Holmes to their cause. Jim needed a playmate, and Sebastian had no qualms of tending to two geniuses if it made Jim happy (though he wasn’t sure about the doctor…he’d rather just kill them both and keep Jim to himself).

He didn’t mind when Jim would make him hold his loaded gun to Jim’s temple whenever he had Sebastian fuck him. It was dangerous, without a doubt, which made the entire exercise all the more erotic. Jim placed his life in Sebastian’s hands; that was as close to an “I love you and I trust you” as the soldier needed.

So when Sebastian watched from his nest, his crosshairs on the doctor (really, he’d much rather get it done with), as Jim and Sherlock Holmes partook in their game of wits (but really, the game was over before it began), he understood.

He didn’t flinch when Jim turned the gun on himself. He understood Jim well enough to know that nothing was as it seemed. It was all part of the plan.

He was slightly annoyed when Holmes threw himself from the roof (mainly because that meant that he couldn’t shoot the doctor…another day perhaps).

He moved quietly and quickly through the streets of London, using the chaos of Holmes’s death (if he really was dead, which Sebastian doubted) to sneak up onto the roof. He needed to take Jim away before anyone else found him.

Because it was all part of the plan.

And Sebastian understood.

 


End file.
